AvKiGo: Resurrection
by Raischenzo
Summary: Taking place after BS:FS. Kim and the others find themselves 5 years in the future. The world is a mess and there is one thing responsible. This will be the biggest crossover I have ever done, so hold on to your butts. DC/ Marvel/ Kim possible/ AvP. KiGo Fic.
1. Prologue Flashback

**Hey guys I know you were expecting a Next Generation chapter, but I decided to switch it up for today. With AvKiGo:Resurrection, prepare to lose all hope lol. I'll be doing my chapters a little differently though. I liked how StarvingLunatic did his story Warring Sates Era based off of YogurthFrost's KiGo imagery, and I thought it would work well for this story. Basically like SL did I'm going to have a flash back at the beginning of each Arc. Each Arc has ten chapters in it excluding the flashbacks. So that's 40 chapters in total(45 if you count the flashbacks and epilogue). Hope you all enjoy it, and thanks for the awesome start up Raptorhunter18.**

**I do not own any of the characters seen in this fanfiction, it is for entertainment purposes only**

**Prologue/Flashback**

**July 4****th**** 2012, 3 days before doomsday**

It was July 4th and everyone was celebrating. A year ago the criminal organization known as Black Star had been taken down as the world's heroes banded together to combat their terror. Not only that, but the city of Middleton had been completely rebuilt. In honor of Team Possible, the people who had battled Black Star at the heart of Go City. It was to be a surprise for Kim Possible upon her return, the only problem was that, she hadn't returned. None of them have. Kim, Shego or Jacob.

Ron sat at the house in Upperton. Both he and Tiara did their part to keep the house nice and clean, as well as fight crime in Kim and Shego's place.

Ron scratched his head as he read the information given to him by Wade. They had been helping the JLA look into a missing persons case. There were some who were confirmed to be dead, such as Monique, Bonnie, and Tara. Bonnie's and Tara's bodies were found, but not Monique's.

Kim was able to clarify that Monique was unfortunately dead, having been killed during XeYori's rampage. However there were people like Zita Flores, and Brick Flag that went missing last year. The numbers have increased since those two years ago after defeating XeYori's hive. Wade's suspicion's that some super villains had been kidnapping civilians had been correct. Ron and Tiara had stopped Dementor from using the people he kidnapped and turning them into mutants for his personal gain in world domination.

Still there were more people disappearing, than any super villain could kidnap. Ron didn't want to admit, but he thought that there still might be some xenos out there, but if there were, why hadn't they surfaced by now. The only way to find out is to check the sewers of Lowerton where they were last spotted.

"Are you still on that thing?" Ron heard Tiara say.

Ron turned to see her walk in the house. "Unfortunately. I've never been good at this detective stuff. You think after all those Fearless Ferret marathons I would've inherited some of that Ferretty Intellect." Ron said.

Tiara chuckled. "Ferretty Intellect? I doubt that, but still it's the 4th of July. Take a break." Tiara said closing the laptop.

"I want to Tiara, but." He started to say.

"I know. You're not the only ones worried about them. I miss them too, and so does their families. It's hard to believe that a year has passed since they left." Tiara said looking at a photo of Team Possible after the defeat of XeYori. They were at the pizza shop and Ron had his mouth stuffed with parmesan crust.

"Do you think they're ok?" Ron asked as he glanced at the photo.

"Sure they are, they have Jacob watching their backs." Tiara said with a smile.

Seeing that Ron needed to get away from his work Tiara grabbed him by his hand.

"Tiara where are we going?" He asked as she led him to the car.

"To Middleton. We're going to celebrate, it's what they would of have wanted us to do." Tiara said as she pushed him into the car.

She hopped in the driver's car and started the engine. Pulling out of the driveway she sped off to Middleton, so she and Ron could share in today's festivities.

**XX**

**Middleton Park**

Tiara and Ron stepped out of the car, and glanced around at the new park that was built just before Middleton was declared officially rebuilt. They looked up ahead and could see the new hospital that was built in the place of the old one. It was called Go General Hospital, in the name of Shego's parents who too gave their lives in the fight against the xenomorphs.

Ron smiled as he watched kids run around and play together. People were barbecuing and having a good time. With the way everyone was acting, it was hard to believe that the world was almost destroyed a year ago.

"Ronald!" He heard a voice say.

Ron and Tiara turned to see James, Tim and Jim walking up to them.

"Dr.P!" Ron said with a wide smile. "How's it going?" he asked.

"Just getting resituated back at home." Dr. Possible answered. "Just in time too. School is about to start up again." He said looking to Tim and Jim.

"How are you too holding up?" Ron asked.

"Good." Tim said.

"Any word from Kim?" Jim asked the blonde.

Ron just shook his head. "Not yet." He said.

Rufus climbed out of Ron's pocket and onto his shoulder. "Kim." He squeaked.

"Hey come on everyone, they'll be back. Remember they've faced a lot worse than this." Tiara reminded them. "Now come on, we're going to go celebrate another year of peace." She said.

James and Ron nodded. They were confident that Kim, and the others would come back. They would just have to be patient. They all shared some laughs as the hours went by, the sun was setting, which meant it was almost time for the fireworks.

"I think you're going to like this." Tiara said with a smile.

Ron looked at her and before he could propose a question, someone called their names.

"Ron! Tiara!" A voice said.

They looked to see a man and a woman walking up to them. Ron smiled instantly recognizing the couple. It was none other than Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon, aka Nightwing and Batgirl. She had her arm wrapped hooked around his.

"Hey what brings you guys to Middleton?" Ron asked.

"We came to see the fireworks." Barbara grinned. "Though it took a lot to get Mr. No Time For Fun out of his "lair"." She added.

"I know the feeling." Tiara said as she nodded her head towards Ron, making him chuckle nervously.

"Hey so are you guys out on a date?" Ron asked them.

Nightwing blushed at the question, and Barbara chuckled at his reaction. "Something like that." She answered. "What about you guys?" She asked.

"Just enjoying the day." Ron said as he took a bite out of his hotdog. Rufus squeaked an agreement to Ron's answer.

"You guys are just in time, the fireworks are about to start." Tiara said as the sun finally disappeared from sight.

**XX**

**Watchtower**

High above in Earth's orbit was the watchtower. Most of the heroes were down on earth celebrating their day with a loved one or friends. The only ones not on Earth were Martian Manhunter, Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern and Batman. Hawkgirl was off world with Green Lantern and Supergirl fighting off an invasion. Martian Manhunter, being the last Martian had no home to return to. As for Diana, she was exiled from Themiscyra by her mother Hippolyta for bringing men to their island when they were being attacked by Hades himself. The only time she was able to come back to the island is when she was checking in on their prisoner, Mystique. She was also staying behind because of Batman.

"Bruce." Diana called out to him as he typed away at the leagues database. He was still looking into the missing persons case. He didn't respond instead he just kept typing away.

"Bruce, why aren't you down there celebrating with the others?" She asked them.

"Why aren't you?" He asked her as he continued his research.

Diana didn't answer back immediately. "Someone has to keep an eye on Mystique." She answered. She knew that wasn't a good excuse. Mystique was locked away being guarded by elite amazon warriors. On top of that she was wearing cuffs that neutralized her powers and was wearing chains that could restrain Zeus himself.

"We both know that she's not going anywhere." Batman told her.

"We also know that you have better things to be doing right now." She replied.

"Crime doesn't rest, and neither will I." Batman told her.

Wonder Woman gave up, she knew it was pointless to argue with him. She turned to walk away. Batman continued to look at the monitor, but noticed her retreating form. Apart of him knew why she wanted to celebrate the 4th of July. She was not really allowed back home and the two people she was close to are dead, having perished at the hands of Black Star.

He sighed mentally on the inside; he knew what it's like to be alone. Now Diana was going through it.

"Diana." He called out to her.

She turned to look back and see him facing her. "If we leave now, we can make it in time for the fireworks." He told her, making her smile.

**XX**

**15 minutes later**

Ron, Tiara, Nightwing, Batgirl and the Possible family enjoyed the fireworks display. They were in awe of the fantastic array of colors being displayed. Even more so, those that took the shape of faces and symbols. Using a zeta tube, Bruce and Diana were able to catch the show as well, just in time to see red fireworks go up and explode in the shape of Superman's S. The next was Batman's symbol, followed by Green Lantern's and then Wonder Woman's.

Barbara hugged Nightwing as they looked up into the starry sky. The next caught them by surprise. The next explosion was pink and took the shape of Kim's face. James, Tim and Jim looked on in awe at the sight, smiling on the inside. A green and blue color exploded in the sky, the green one taking on Shego's face and the blue Jacob's. More faces appeared all of those who had helped combat Black Star appeared in the sky.

It was a good sight to see that no one was forgotten. Ron smiled more when he saw Tiara's, Rufus, and his face next. He looked over to see Tiara smiling brightly as she too enjoyed the spectacular show. Ron knew she had something to do with it and he thanked her for it. On this day there were no worries to be had, no xenos, no Black Star, just peace. Soon Kim and the others would return home and everything would be as it once was.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the prologue and start up to the Resurrection. Though for those who saw my deviantart page some months ago knew what I was hinting at with the four pictures I had released. Still we need to find out how the world got in that state, so in the next update Kim and Shego need to find some answers, but from who? Have a nice Memorial Day you guys. Remember live life to the fullest, you never know when it will come to a screeching, xenomorphic halt lol.**


	2. Chapter 1 Homecoming

**Ok guys I'm starting off with a chapter to AvKiGo Resurrection. In this chapter we find out what happened to Go City in the five years Kim and Shego have been absent. You will see some familiar faces too. So let's get started shall we.**

**I do not own any of the characters seen in this fanfiction, it is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Ch. 1 Homecoming**

Kim Shego and Viper stared out into a city of ruin. The city was completely devoid of life, and there were some bodies laid across the street. Kim looked to Shego who in turned looked to her. Both wanting to know what could have happened in their absence. Looking back at the article in her hand from earlier Kim was hoping to find out some information, but the paper was too faded, she flipped through the newspaper and found another headline.

**Watchtower Destroyed, Justice League Defeated.** "My God." Kim said.

"What?" Shego asked looking at the red head. She had a shocked expression on her face as she read the title. There was an image of enormous wreckage. People were being evacuated and carried away while others were being placed in body bags.

"The JLA was defeated, by who? By what?" Shego asked.

"It doesn't say, all it says that on July Sixth, 2012. The watchtower fell from orbit and crashed into…." Kim paused.

"What? What did it crash into?" Shego asked.

"Middleton." C Viper said as she walked up holding a similar article. "The Justice League had ordered for everyone in Middleton to evacuate, however not everyone was able to escape before the Watchtower crashed into part of downtown." Viper told them.

"Look we can't keep standing around here; can you contact Wade or the buffoon?" Shego asked Kim.

"I'll try." Kim told her and she pulled out her Kimmunicator. She turned it on and tried to contact Wade. Unfortunately she got nothing but static. She tried again, before attempting to reach Ron, both attempts ended in failure.

"It's no good, I can't reach them. I can't reach anyone." Kim said.

"Then I guess we start walking." Viper said.

"Who in the hell made you the boss?" Shego questioned.

"Look it's like you said. We'll get nowhere standing around here so why don't we find someone that's still alive. The sooner we do the sooner you two can go back to saving your world, and the sooner I can go home to my little girl." Viper said.

Shego was about to reply when Kim stopped her. "As much as I hate to admit it, and I really would hate to admit it. Viper is right." Kim said. "Right now we need answers, and the only to get them is to go out there and find them."

"Fine, but I'm keeping my eye on you." Shego said to the older red head.

The three of them continued their walk down the destroyed streets of Go City. Viper was still clutching her shoulder, the wound from the bullet Jacob shot her with was still fresh. Kim looked back at her.

"Let me heal your wound." Kim told her.

"I'll be fine." Viper told her.

"Stop trying to act tough, if you don't do something about it. It will become infected." Kim said.

Viper didn't protest to that and allowed Kim to heal her. While Kim healed Viper, Shego looked around. The whole placed smelled and reeked with the stench of the dead. The bodies before her and had already decayed, and were nothing but mere bones. She looked to see a smaller body, it too decayed thanks to the ravages of time. She noticed that the smaller body was still gripping a stuffed animal, or what was left of it.

Tears welled up in her eyes, at the sight. She wiped them away as she started to feel some anger boiling inside. Whoever did this to these poor people, would pay dearly for it. Shego walked back over to see that Kim was done healing Viper. Standing up they pressed on.

Thy came across another headline on a newspaper. The article was completely shredded save for the headline in bold

**The Outbreak of War.** The three women looked at the title. War? There had been a war? That would explain the situation that they were looking at. Still they had many more questions that needed answering. Kim tried her Kimmunicator several times, but failed to reach anybody. She sighed, but pressed on as they rounded the corner. They stopped when they saw the Go City Suspension Bridge had been completely destroyed. It laid in ruins as pieces of the wreckage floated in the water.

"Well now how do we get out of here?" Viper said.

Shego sighed. "We'll have to go to Go Tower, or rather what's left of it. Maybe it still works and we can make a call out for some help." Shego proposed.

With no other option, they started to head in the direction of the once proud HQ of her brothers. However the three women were not alone, as they were being watched and followed from the shadows of the ruined city.

"Do-Do you think my brothers are still alive?" Shego asked.

"I'm sure they are, Shego. I'm sure they helped the survivors escape to a better place that's all." Kim said as she tried to reassure her lover.

Still she couldn't help but wonder about her family. Were her dad and brothers safe? What about Ron and Tiara? Did they make it out ok?

They came to a stop when they saw a huge blockade blocking their path. "Now that's just great." Viper said.

"I know a shortcut." Shego said, and they followed her down an alley.

They had to cover their noses from the stench of the dead corpses. Kim noticed that these bodies were not as decayed as the others. They've been here for quite some time however. Kim went to get a closer look at the body that lay next to a chain-link fence.

"Kim what the fuck?" Shego said.

"I want to know what killed these people, maybe we'll get a clue as to what is going on." Kim told Shego.

Kim carefully sat the body against the fence, as she went over the mangled corpse. Right off the bat she was able to tell that whatever killed this man was not human. His face had claw marks, and his stomach area looked like it had been feasted on by some creature. Kim had to remove the man's jacket so she could get a better look at him. With her enhanced senses and intelligence via stat boost injection from Cortez, she would be able to tell what animal if any had done this to him.

After removing the man's jacket her eyes went wide. There was a hole in his chest, as if something forced its way out through his ribcage.

"Is that what I think it is?" Shego asked recognizing the mark.

"I hope not." Kim said. "I'll check this guy, just to be sure. I don't want us jumping to conclusions." Kim said.

Kim rolled over another decayed corpse, trying not to vomit from the stench. She gasped when she saw that there was a hole in this man's head. "Ok I think we've established this as way beyond freaky." Kim said to the two women.

"Kim!" Shego called out.

Kim looked back to see Shego pointing ahead of her. Kim looked forward to see that she was face to face with a creature. Though they were separated by the fence she would never forget that face. The creature was jet black, possessed a rigid but yet streamline body and had a long sharp bladed tail. The creature hissed as Kim slowly started to back away from it.

Kim, Shego, and Viper watched as it and several more xenomorphs climbed up over the fence after them.

"I thought you killed them all?" Viper asked.

"We did." Kim answered.

"Then why are those things here?" Viper questioned her again.

"I say we get some distance between us and those things, and then ask some questions later." Shego said.

Kim and Viper quickly agreed and the three women quickly exited the alley and the xenomorphs gave chase. They stopped when they saw more xenomorphs coming from the opposite direction. They backed up against the barricade from earlier.

"Shit they've got us cornered." Shego said flaring up her plasma, which she was grateful to see back in working condition.

"Viper, climb over the barricade. We'll be right behind you." Kim said as she flared up her white plasma.

"You two must think I'm some child or something. I can fend for myself." C Viper told them.

"Suit yourself." Shego told the woman as the xenomorphs closed in.

Suddenly a loud shot rang out, hitting a xenomorph in its head. The serpent dropped dead instantly. Kim looked up to see a cloaked figure with a sniper rifle on a nearby building. Kim motioned to Shego who looked up at their potential savior as well.

Taking aim again, the sniper took out two xenos this time. Acknowledging the new threat some of the xenomorphs started to climb the building after the sniper. Acting quickly Shego took quick aim and blasted the creatures off of the building.

This triggered the rest to attack. Kim acted quickly and kicked the creatures away, before blasting them. Luckily the suits Wade had made for them just before they had left, still were xenomorph resistant. Like her old super suit they were self-repairing, and gave their plasma an added bonus.

Still that doesn't mean that the xenomorphs couldn't still rip them to shreds, and they were trying. Viper watched as Kim and Shego started taking down the black serpents, while the sniper provided cover fire, but the xenos started crawling out of the wood work.

"Behind you!" Viper shouted.

Kim and Shego turned to see several xenomorphs lunging at them. Before they could react they were frozen in ice. The xenomorphs crashed to the ground and shattered instantly. Kim and Shego looked up to see a woman fly in and flash freeze the other xenos before shattering them as well.

The woman before them, had blue eyes and white skin, her lips were blue as well and she wore a dark blue one piece bathing suit and black gloves. On both her arms were long dark blue arm warmers with white fur on the ends. She also had on black high heel boots. The woman turned to face them, frigid cold air flowing around her body. She stared at the three women, with her cold blue eyes.

"Well what do we have here?" The woman spoke.

Shego stepped up. "Back off Frost." Shego said as she flared up her plasma.

Killer Frost's hands came to life as they glowed with power. "You really want to fight me?" The ice queen asked.

Suddenly the cloaked figure stepped in between them. "Louise what do you think you're doing?" The figure asked.

"Just breaking the ice." Killer Frost answered.

"Well stand down, we are not to engage them remember?" The cloaked figure asked.

"Yeah, yeah." She said waving the other off.

The cloaked figure turned to face Kim, Shego, and Viper. "It's nice to see that after five years you two are still in great shape." The figure said, with a feminine voice.

"Excuse me, but do we know you?" Kim asked.

The figure chuckled. "I suppose it would help if I removed the hood." The woman reached up and took off the hood, reveal a set of dark blue eyes and short black hair. The woman had three slash marks going over her left eye, which she had received from a xenomorph encounter.

"There is that better?" She asked.

Kim and Shego just stared at the woman before they recognized her. "Tiara." Kim spoke. "You look different."

"Yeah war will do that too you." Tiara answered.

"War? So you at war with…"

"The xenomorphs yes." Tiara answered. "We have been for the better part of four years now. They showed up out of nowhere a year after you two had left." She told them.

"Yeah mind explaining that to us." Shego said.

Tiara nodded, but she then looked around as if she was expecting someone else to show up.

"Hey, where's Jacob?" Tiara asked.

"Jacob. Oh he stayed behind." Kim answered.

"Stayed behind, why?" Tiara asked her expression showing some hints of sadness.

"He found her. He found Lex in Katara's homeworld. For the first time I've seen him as happy as he has ever been." Kim said.

"Yeah she's a real nice girl and we'll feel you in on the details later, now can you please tell us what in the fuck happened here?" Shego said interrupting their conversation.

Tiara nodded. "Well as you can see, the xenomorphs have returned in full force. They are led by three powerful Xenomorph/Human hybrids, who just happen to be the daughters of XeYori." Tiara told them.

"That's impossible we exterminated her whole hive." Shego said.

"Not all of it. Deep within the sewers of Lowerton, where she had kept Monique hidden away, those three were born." Tiara said.

Tiara lifted her left arm as she missed around with a gadget on her arm, that looked like a wrist watch. An image popped up of an article dating to July Seventh 2012. The picture showed three giant xenomorphs as they demolished several cities.

"They are stronger and more ruthless than XeYori ever was. Two of them are of the Empress Class, and the other is a Queen Mother." Tiara said.

"Queen Mother?" Kim repeated.

"The highest of the high. She controls ever fucking xeno here, even the other queen level xenomorphs." Tiara said.

"It says that the Justice League was defeated, who are all left? Shego asked.

Tiara said. "Not many. The only survivors are Green Arrow, Hawkgirl, Nightwing, Batgirl, Supergirl and Black Canary. Any other superheroes have either died fighting or gone underground." Tiara told them. "As you can tell we've rallied ourselves with former villains to combat the threat, but we've made little progress." Tiara finished.

"Can they be trusted?" Kim asked.

"For the most part, yes. We have been working together to take back our world, for some of us there are no heroes or villains among us." Tiara said.

"What about are families? Are they ok?" Kim asked.

"Both of your brothers are fine, and you r cousin Joss is ok as well. However Kim, your father, uncle and grandmother did not." Tiara answered.

Kim felt her heart sink. She felt like she let them down when they needed her the most. Shego held Kim tightly, as she tried to console the red head.

"I'd hate to rob you all of your touching reunion, but the sun's going down." Killer Frost said.

Tiara nodded. "She's right, we need to get to a shelter before the flyers come out."

"Flyers?" Shego asked.

"It's better you don't find out." Tiara said.

Tiara and Killer Frost began leading the way. Taking many routes that Tiara was sure the xenomorphs never took. Tiara held out her hand telling them to stop. She sees several warrior and praetorian type xenomorphs prowling the streets.

"Shit." Tiara whispered. "They never patrol around here, I mean this part of the city is devoid of life."

"You think we can take them?" Shego asked.

"Must I do everything myself." Killer Frost said pushing Shego aside. She walked out in front of the xenomorphs immediately catching the serpents' attention.

"Is she fucking nuts!?" Kim asked.

"Just watch her, she lives up to her predecessor's name." Tiara said.

They watched as Killer Frost stood her ground against the growling serpents, she smiled as the xenos circled around her, surrounding her.

"You boys looking for a good time." Killer Frost said as she watched the xenomorphs.

She could see that they were waiting for the right moment to strike, they were on edge. A chuckle escaped Frost's lips as her hands came to life with her cryokinetic powers. With that the first xeno struck. Leaping at her, Frost bent over backwards as the xeno sailed over head.

She was able to see another xeno lunging in at her. She smiled more as a sharp pillar of ice quickly rose from out of the ground and impaled the xenomorph. She created several ice daggers as she rose back up, and launched them in several directions. Some of the xenomorphs were able to dodge, while the others were struck in the head.

She jumped back as the other xenomorphs charged her. One of the warrior class xenos nicked her outfit, with their claws. "Hey, watch the hands!" She told the creature, before retaliating with a blade of ice, slicing the xenomorph in half.

The ice melted soon after that, but it didn't stop Frost from attacking. She summoned a powerful gust of wind blowing the smaller xenos away, leaving her with the two praetorians. The praetorians hissed at her, before charging Frost.

"Have it your way." She said and she charged in as well.

As she charged in she made several shurikens out of ice and hurled them forward, the shurikens cut clean through the xenomorphs, as she launched more into them. Frost was able to barrel straight through the xenomorphs, and the quickly fell to the ground limp.

"That was a fun way to pass the time, thank you." She said with a smile as she didn't bother to look back.

However she was too busy patting herself on the back to notice that one of the praetorians was still alive. The creature slowly rose to its feet, bleeding its acid blood. A shot rang out, making Killer Frost turn around. She looked to see the praetorian she thought she killed fall over dead. She then looked to see Tiara smiling at her.

"I learned that from Jacob." She said as she holstered her pistol.

"What, the quick timing, or the saving your ass at the last moment thing?" Shego quipped.

"Both." Tiara said with a smile.

However their moment was interrupted when they heard roars coming from a distance. Tiara looked to see that the sun was almost down.

"Everybody inside now!" Tiara ordered and they hid inside a building.

Looking out a window she saw several winged creatures soar through the sky. Flyers were what they have known to be called, a simple name for the winged xenomorphs.

"They can fly now?" Shego asked with a bewildered look. "How is that possible?"

"That's what happens when a facehugger, acquires a bat as its host. Luckily they don't have eyes and rely on their sonar and sense of smell." Tiara informed them.

She ducked down a bit as several flyers landed on the ground. They began sniffing the area searching for something.

"Damn Xita must know you guys are here." Killer Frost said. "If she didn't there wouldn't be this many bugs flying around here."

"Xita?" Both Kim and Shego asked.

"She's one XeYori's daughters. One of the big three and I do mean big."

"How big are we talking?" Viper said, deciding to speak up.

"Giganta big." Tiara answered.

"Xita, Xena, and Xeta are their names. Xita and Xena are the empresses and Xena is their leader, the Queen Mother." Tiara informed them.

She took a quick glance out of the window again, to see that the flyers were still sniffing around. "Damn these things are persistent." Tiara said.

"What are they looking for?" Kim asked.

"Who knows, but like I said, these things have an acute sense of smell. All they need is a drop of a person's blood and they can track him or her for miles." She said.

"You know, that would be kind of awesome if we weren't in our current situation." Shego quipped.

"Well as long as either have not been hurt recently, then we should be fine." Killer Frost told them.

"Aw crap." They heard Viper say.

"What? What's wrong?" Tiara asked her as they all looked at her.

"My gunshot wound. The blood from my wound spilled onto my suit." Viper told them.

Shego groaned. "Can anything else go wrong today?" She asked.

At that moment several flyers crashed through the windows. The scent of Viper's blood fresh in their minds.

"You just had to ask." Kim said.

**XX**

**Somewhere else**

**Unknown POV**

Eyes opened to find to see two people in view.

"Look, she's awake." One man said.

They both looked to see the female flutter her eyes. Trying to get a better look at the people, she moved her locks of white hair out of the way. That's when she noticed something. Her hair was floating, and she was wearing a breathing apparatus over her mouth and nose as it pumped fresh oxygen into her body. She was floating in a giant tube, she could feel it nourishing her body slowly.

However her vision was still blurry so she couldn't make out the two forms in front of her. All she knew was that one man was white, and the other was black.

"How are you feeling?" The white man asked her.

She looked at him, as she tried to form the words with her mouth but couldn't. Her body was still extremely tired, but her mind raced for a couple of seconds.

'Where-Where am I? How did I get here? Why can't I remember?' Were her thoughts before her consciousness faded.

"It appears she still needs more time." She heard one man say, before slipping fully into an unconscious state.

**This is where we close the 1****st**** chapter to the first arc. What do you guys think of it so far, the three daughters of XeYori, and their current grip of power. Still though while Kim's and Shego's families may be safe what of Ron and Wade? Also any thoughts as to who the white haired individual is? I will also have a new track list for the next chapter, as I have found some interesting songs some avp based some not. Anyway you guys enjoy yourselves and keep being awesome!**


	3. Chapter 2 Old Faces

**It's been a month since I last updated Resurrection, well I'm back to my regularly scheduled **

**updates, and I do remember us last leaving off with Kim and the others in trouble with the Xenomorphs. So as to not waste anybody's time lets get right into it shall we?**

**I do not own any of the characters seen in this fanfiction, it is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Ch.2 Old Faces**

"Wade, wade come on, this Tiara." She said as she tried to radio Wade in.

"Tiara, I'm picking up several signals on your position." He said.

"No shit Sherlock, How 'bout doing that techy thing you're good at, and getting us the fuck out of here!" Shego said as she blasted some of the flyers.

"Is that who I think that is?" He asked with a hint of cheerfulness in his voice.

"Wade I'm positive that you're looking past the point here." Tiara said, as she fired at some of the xenos.

"I'm sending back up right now, just hang in there." Wade said before he disconnected.

Tiara sighed. 'Just hang in there he says.' Tiara then pulled out an M41A and began to fire on the xenos, while pushing the others behind her back. "Quick up the stairs! We'll escape on the roof tops." She told them.

The others nodded and ran up to the rooftop of the apartment building. As they did more flyers emerged, flying overhead as they tried to catch them. They leapt over to the next building, and Tiara turned to fire, this time launching a grenade from the gun, and taking out several of the flyers. They entered the building taking quick shelter as Tiara reloaded her gun.

"What kinda gun is that?" Shego asked, the weapon looked familiar, but at the same time it didn't.

"It's a M41A Pulse Rifle." Tiara asked.

"Pulse rifle?" Kim asked.

Tiara nodded. "Wade created them. Their designed to perform better than any other conventional weaponry. Take this baby here for example. Fire rate of nine hundred rounds per minute, an assault carbine weapon that takes ten millimeter caseless rounds and thirty millimeter grenade rounds." She said as she finished reloading the clip.

"Performs by using a rotating breech, with electronic pulse action, hence the name, Pulse Rifle." Tiara smiled.

Tiara looked out the window, to see the flyers swarming the building.

"What are they doing?" Viper asked.

"I-I don't know." Tiara said, she wasn't sure why they weren't attacking, but they needed to take this as a chance to escape.

They proceeded to exit down the fire escape and into an alley. They could hear the flyers and looked back to see them in pursuit right behind them. Tiara opened fire again, dropping a three more, but more took their place.

"Shit! Is there no end to these things?" Tiara asked.

Shego grabbed Tiara and pulled her back. "Come on, there is no way we can fight them, not without back up."

The group ran down the narrow alleyway as the xenos ran across the walls, a few ran ahead of them and cut off their escape. The xenos growled and hissed as they closed in.

"Frost!" Tiara said.

"I'm on it." Killer Frost nodded, and she froze the xenos in front of her, she shattered them quickly and they were able to escape the narrow alley.

Upon exiting both Kim and Shego spun around, facing the alley. Thrusting their hands forward the launched a beam of green and white plasma into the alley, killing the flyers in one shot. They smirked after seeing the creatures acid blood cover the walls.

Still they were not out of the woods yet. Tiara looked at her watch, and a mini map showed up. Several dots appeared on the screen and they were closing in fast.

"Quick hide!" Tiara shouted.

They cover in a nearby abandoned building, and hid behind a large desk. Not too long afterward, the sky darkened as hundreds of flyers flew past. Kim raised her head above the desk to get a look at the creatures, she was both terrified and amazed. After a minute the flock disappeared and off Tiara's radar.

Shego wiped the sweat from her forehead, that was too close in her opinion. Kim held out her hand and helped Shego up. They followed Tiara out of the building and down another alley, she was going to take them down a route to rendezvous with reinforcements.

Kim walked further up to talk to Tiara, Kim could see that Tiara was messing around with her watch again. She seemed to be focused on whatever the watch was displaying, but from what Kim could tell it seemed to be a grid map of the area.

"Hey Tiara." Kim called out.

"Hmm." Tiara said as she kept fiddling with the watch.

"I've been meaning to ask you. What happened to Ron? Is he still…" Kim tried to ask, but didn't want to think of the possibility, let alone the word.

"Alive?" Tiara said looking up at the redhead. "Yes, Ron's still with us. Right now though he's on a mission further south, helping people move to safer living quarters. He's been gone for almost a month now." Tiara said.

"When's the last time you heard from him?" She asked.

"It's been about two weeks. Right before the xenomorphs attacked." Tiara said, her dropping a bit. "I'm sure he's ok, I know he is for a fact."

"So what happened exactly after we disappeared anyway?" Shego asked as she and Viper walked up.

Tiara sighed. "Well for a year everything went well. All was right in the world, but then the watchtower fell. When it did, so did our hopes of peace, because two days later they came out of nowhere. An army vastly bigger than when XeYori attacked, They slaughtered hundreds and captured thousands. Two years into the war, the total population here in the U.S. had dropped over sixty percent." Tiara told them. "Each and every day, for one of them we kill, they take ten of our own, and the percentage slowly rises." She sighed again.

"It sounds like the shit hit more than just the fan." Shego said.

"We hide underground from them and set up defense perimeters, guards work around the clock, and we get little rest. Guys we need all the help we can get." Tiara told them.

Kim and Shego nodded, after seeing what happened to Go City, and hearing what became of Middleton. They'd hate to see what the rest of the country looks like. However before their conversation could continue Wade's image popped up on the computer screen.

"Guys!" He said.

"We're almost there." Tiara told him.

Wade shook his head. "No you guys have company." Wade said and the image shifted showing a huge dot, on the map heading right for them.

"Damn, that's a big fucking signal." Shego commented.

"Trying laying low, whatever it is I don't want you guys taking it on." Wade said.

Tiara nodded. "Roger, thanks for the heads up." She said as she quickly disconnected the call.

Immediately taking shelter Tiara kept her eye on the grid map as the signal grew closer. Night had fallen, and with it the xenomorphs gained an added advantage. Shego flared up her right hand bringing a little light to the surrounding darkness.

"What now genius?" Shego asked.

"We lay low. If we can keep are presence hidden, then we can remain out of danger." Tiara answered.

Shego growled. "This is your fault." She with an accusing tone to Viper.

"My fault?" Viper questioned.

"If it wasn't for you and Black Star, we could've prevented this disaster from happening." Shego shot back.

"I was doing whatever it took to get back home to my daughter." Viper said. "Don't blame for your own short comings."

"Short comings." Kim spoke up. "If wasn't for you all we wouldn't be in this mess!" Kim argued her tone rising. "You ruined the lives of countless people, and you're not the least bit sorry." Kim told the older red head.

"In my line of work, regret is not an option. The way I see it, this is your problem. My only objective is to get back home." Viper pointed out.

"Good the sooner we're rid of your ass the better." Kim said.

"You want to fight? Because I don't my equipment to kick your little ass." Viper threatened.

"If you ever, lay a hand on my princess."

"You'll what?" Viper said cutting Shego off. "I recall kicking both your asses not too long ago, and I can damn well do it again." Viper boasted.

"That's it! The bitch dies!" Shego said her plasma flaring higher and growing brighter.

"Bring it on firefly." Viper gestured.

"Would you three please shut the hell up!" Tiara shouted. "In case you haven't forgotten we're in deep shit, so if can't find anything productive to do, I'd advise that you sit your asses down and shut the fuck up." Tiara told them.

Kim and Shego looked at Tiara with a shocked expression, Tiara has never talked in such a manner before, especially not to them. Killer Frost just whistled, for her it was just another display of the temper she had become known for on the battlefield.

The three women calmed down and sat down in the abandoned Starbucks coffee shop. Tiara grumbled as she began drawing up more possible escapes route. She walked into the back room searching for any supplies that might have been left behind.

"Is it me or has her attitude done a complete one-eighty?" Kim asked.

"Jacob did tell me how war could change a person, she must've saw some real horrible shit." Shego said.

"We all did." Killer Frost commented. "Still there's nothing like watching your own child being taken right before your eyes. We all lost somebody by now, I'm just sorry about the way she had to lose hers." Killer Frost told them.

"W-What happened?" Kim asked, feeling a sense of dread looming over her.

"Not my place to say. If you wanna know, ask her. But not now, wait until we've reached the base." Killer Frost told them.

Viper heard the conversation, but she was keeping to herself. A part of her felt bad for Tiara though, she is a mother too, and if she was feeling this bad about being separated from her child, she could almost imagine how bad Tiara felt about losing her's. The thought prompted her to pull out her cell phone and pull up the picture of daughter.

'Mommy's almost home.' She said to the picture silently.

Suddenly a loud roar filled the skies making everyone look out the window. They immediately got low to the floor, and Tiara came back into the room. She grabbed her pulse rifle and gripped onto it tightly. Ducking behind the counter they waited for whatever created that sound to show up.

Not too long afterward a giant beast flew into view and perched itself onto one of the buildings. Tiara looked up to see the beast sitting on a building a block from their position. The creature was a queen, the only difference was that the queen had a pair of membrane wings, and a membrane tail. She also had a row of blunted spikes running down the length of her crown.

"Shit, a queen." Tiara whispered. "Xita must be anxious to get her claws on you two." Tiara said as she took hold of her sniper rifle.

She took careful aim, locking onto the queens head.

"Can you hit it from here?" Killer Frost asked.

Tiara nodded. "But when I do, get ready to run like hell." She told them.

"Why?" Kim asked her.

"This one is going to be quite loud." Tiara said taking the suppressor off the rifle.

She kept the aiming reticle centered on the queen's head as it scanned the area. It soon looked in her direction and seemed to be glaring right into the coffee shop. The queen hissed, showing its rows of dagger like teeth.

"Smile you ugly son of a bitch." Tiara said, before pulling the trigger.

The bullet flew out of the broken window and directly into the hardened skull of the queen. The bullet lodged itself in the queen's head before the bullet began to spin rapidly, before shooting out the back of the queen's skull.

The queen let out a powerful roar before falling from the building and hitting the ground making the ground shake.

"That's our queue." Tiara said as she grabbed her guns and exited the shop.

The others weren't too far behind. They ran down the street, to where the rendezvous point was supposed to be.

"We got flyers!" Killer Frost announced.

Looking back, several flyers came up over the building, hauling ass after Kim and the others.

"You know we could really use that back up, Nerdlinger kept talking about." Shego said as she fired at the xenos with her plasma.

That's when bright lights caught their attention. Looking ahead a car was speeding their way. The mounted guns on the car's hood came to life and ripped through the xenomorphs with ease.

Shego stared at the car, she felt like she's seen the car before. It didn't take her long to recognize the red and black pattern of the car as well as the face of its owner. The driver slammed on the brakes, and the car slid to a stop.

"Here's our back up." Tiara said.

"But did it have to be him?" Shego asked.

"Hey, well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Deadpool said as he poked his head out of the car.

"What took you so long?" Tiara asked.

"Let's see you try and drive through all of this traffic." Deadpool said.

"Never mind, just get us the hell out of here." Tiara said climbing into the passenger seat.

Kim, Shego and Viper climbed into the back, and Killer Frost was going to provide cover fire. Deadpool slammed his foot on the gas pedal and did a U-turn as he sped away from the area. Tiara looked out of the side view mirror to see Killer Frost shooting down as many of the xenos as she could.

"Wade." Tiara called out to him.

"Yeah, Tiara." Wade said.

"Do you have a fix on my signal?" She asked the boy genius.

"Yes I do." He answered.

"Good because I need an immediate warp to the base." Tiara said.

"I'll try, we've never done this before so I'm not making any promises." Wade told her.

Tiara nodded. "Understood." She said.

Killer frost tried her best to keep up as Deadpool swerved around the other abandoned vehicles on the street.

"How are we going to get out of here most of the roads have been blocked off." Shego said.

Tiara just smiled. "You might want to buckle up." She said.

Shego raised her eyebrow before looking at Kim, who was just as confused as she was. Suddenly Deadpool made a hard left. When he did another Flying Queen was waiting for them. He swerved to the right as the queen spat acid in their direction.

The queen took flight after them, with several other flyers joining up behind the queen. The queen was slowly gaining on them.

"I would like to request that all passengers keep their hands arms, and heads inside the vehicle at all times. Failure to do so will result in the loss of your limbs and your life." Deadpool said as the car picked up speed.

Tiara looked through the rear view mirror, to see the queen open her mouth revealing her rows of sharp teeth.

"Any second now Wade!" Tiara said.

Seconds later a portal opened and Deadpool, and Killer Frost went right through it. The portal closed right before the queen could pass through, and her jaws only managed to seize air.

**XX**

**Base**

On the other end of the portal, Wade patiently waited for the others to come through. Wade was now seventeen years old, he had a mustache coming in, and he also had some muscle on him. He was wearing a white lab coat as he typed away at a station near the gate.

He looked up and saw a car come flying through the portal. He jumped back startled as he watched the vehicle swerve around the area. People dodged out of the way of the speeding vehicle fearful of their lives.

"Lookout! Coming through! Hot stuff!" Deadpool said as the car picked up more speed.

Tiara slammed her foot down on the brakes, causing the car skid around before coming to a complete stop.

A small crowd gathered, wanting a word with the merc with a mouth.

"Best. Ride. Ever!" Deadpool said jumping out of the car. He dodged a wrench a mechanic threw at him. "Nice try Asshole!" He shouted.

Tiara promptly smacked him in the back of his head as she exited the car. However she did thank him for saving their asses when they needed. She walked over to Wade.

"Mission success Wade." Tiara said.

Wade looked over to see Shego helping Kim out of the car. Kim looked to see her friend and was happy to see Wade growing into a good looking man. She returned his smile as several people crowded around them. They barraged them with a ton of questions, like where have they been, and what have they been doing up until this point.

Wade promptly broke up the crowd and escorted them deeper into the facility. They were on an elevator that would take them to a more secure area of the base.

"So how did the mission go?" Wade asked his old friends.

"A success." Kim answered. "Azula was captured and Juri." Kim hesitated to say.

"Just check the warehouse in Go City if you're curious to see what happened." Shego said nonchalantly.

"What about her?" Wade said motioning to Crimson Viper.

"She shouldn't cause any trouble, but put her on lockdown just in case." Tiara answered.

The elevator came to a stop and when the doors opened they appeared to be in some sort of lounge. There were people talking, conversing and the children played. It was here the people tried their best to forget the world above.

Kim and Shego hated how things had turned out for mankind. They were forced to live underground like rats while the xenomorphs claimed more of the earth each day. Wade showed them around, he showed them where they would be staying, as well as a place referred to as the Hub. It was here people would eat and drink their problems away, it even came with a dance floor and disco ball. He showed off their armory and hangar loaded with state of the art weapons crafted by scientific geniuses from around the world. Deciding it was best to grab some food, while things were still peaceful, they headed back to the bar.

As they rounded the corner they saw a woman smiling at them. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and creamed color skin. She was wearing a white lab coat like wade was, except she wore hers open showing off her figure. She wore a purple tube top, that showed off her cleavage and midriff, and purple skirt. She also had a beauty mark on her left cheek.

"Hey Vivian, what's up?" Wade said as they came to a stop.

"Someone's been waiting for you." Vivian said with a bright smile.

Kim and Shego both looked at her puzzled. That's when a blonde haired little boy stepped out from behind her. The boy was shy, but perked up upon seeing Tiara.

"Moomy!" he said, as he ran over to her and Tiara scooped him up in her arms.

Tiara hugged the boy tightly. "Mommy missed you, did you miss mommy?" She asked.

The boy nodded. Kim and Shego smiled. They could see the similarity the boy and Tiara shared. Hey had the same dark blue eyes and skin complexion, but the blonde hair was off putting, they just couldn't place it.

"Have you been behaving for auntie Vivian?" Tiara asked her son.

The boy nodded. "Mommy, Daddy's home." He told her with a bright grin.

"Daddy's…home?" Tiara repeated. A blank expression on her face, but her expression turned into a smile.

Kim looked at the two, she recalled Killer Frost telling her that Tiara lost her child to the xenomorphs, it was possible she had two kids but once more she decided that it was best to ask when they had some alone time. Kim's thought process was interrupted when they heard the sound of a toilet flushing.

"Woooo, that's it, no more nacos before a big mission for you little buddy." They heard a voice say.

Kim recognized that tone and she instantly had a bright smile on her face.

Soon after a young man in his mid-twenties stepped out from the rest room. His blonde hair was given a certain sheen from the florescent lights above. He wore a black tank top,that showed off his muscles. His left arm was scarred from his encounter with the xenomorphs. He wore dark green pants and black combat boots. On his shoulder was a pink mole rat.

"Ron!" Kim called out.

The man turned when he heard his name being called. He was taken by surprise as a red head jumped into his arms and embraced him tightly. This woman however was no stranger to him, he has waited five years for her return, and he was glad that he was allowed to see the day that she did. His brown eyes locked with her green eyes as they filled with tears.

He hugged her back. "I missed you KP." He told her.

"Then what are we chopped liver?" Shego said.

Ron looked up with a slight chuckle as he eyed Shego. However his eyes soon drifted to Tiara and her son. She smiled when their eyes met each other's gaze.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." Ron said back with a smile, as he walked over to her.

He embraced both Tiara and her son, before giving her a passionate kiss, which she returned. Their son just smiled, happier to have his mother and father back with him again. Kim was shocked at first, Ron and Tiara was a couple.

"I'd like to present Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable." Wade said with a bright smile to the two super powered women who just stared at the happy family, a smile on all of their faces.

**XX**

**Unknown POV**

Eyes opened once more to see her white flowing around the tube. She had been asleep for a long time, that much she gathered. She wondered still where she was and how long she has been here. Her memory was foggy. She looked around to see more people in lab coats working around the area.

"Vitals are good. We are seeing improvements little by little." One scientist said.

"Good." A female scientist answered. "She's a rare case. How long before we can have her on the battlefield? We need her out there fighting the xenomorphs." The woman stated.

"Unfortunately it'll be a while. Remember she just woke up, we have to make sure she can function inside this tube, before she goes outside." The man answered.

The watched as the woman looked around the tube, constantly brushing her locks of long white hair aside. Her body was damaged and that's why they were here. They were going to fix her, make her better and in return she would fight for their cause.

'How long have I been here? Why can't I remember? All I can remember is…is..' She went over in her thoughts, but she quickly found herself tired out again. Her body still hasn't fully recovered. 'Is….Shego….' her final thought before drifting off into sleep.

**Well guys I plan to be more frequent with my updates, I mean there was no reason this story should have gone a month without being updated. In the next chapter we see more old faces, and Kim and Shego get sent out into battle. Also I bet you guys are stumped on who this mysterious woman is, and what of her relation to Shego? Well I'm not saying, I want you guys to guess. You all know how I like to interact and mess with you all.**


	4. Chapter 3 A Taste of War

**Hey guys it's time to continue the story in resurrection, like I promised there will be action and lots of it. Sorry if I'm not updating frequently I'm trying to balance this and three other stories, hopefully I get better at balancing these stories. Anyway let's get started.**

**I do not own any of the characters seen in this fanfiction, it is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Ch.3 A taste of war**

Kim, Shego, Wade, Tiara and Ron sat down at a table. They were in the Hub, a place that survivors came to eat and drink. Kim was happy to hear that Ron was able to find someone to make him happy since Yori. She smiled at seeing how they interacted with each other, especially when involved with their son.

"So Stoppable, when did you two become an item?" Shego asked the blonde.

"It happened shortly after the war started. With you guys gone, we just had each other. So I guess you can say it was only natural that we would get together." He replied.

"Actually." Tiara interrupted. "I'd like to think it was before the war." She said.

"Before?" Kim asked.

Tiara nodded. "Actually it was a couple of days before the war started. Ron saved me from Adrenna Lynn. Since then he's been protective of me." Tiara said with a smile.

They continued to talk for several more minutes, Kim and Shego telling of what Katara's world was like as well as the Lex that lived in that dimension. She told them of the four elements, the nation's belonging to each element as well as the people who controlled those elements. After they all ate Wade had to return and take care of some more things, leaving the two couples to walk about and catch up.

However, there was something bothering Kim and Shego quickly noticed it.

"What's wrong princess?" Shego asked.

"There's something I want to know." She said. Kim turned her attention to Tiara. "Earlier you said that you all work with several villains now. Who and where are they?" the red head asked.

"Besides Killer Frost, there is Professor Dementor, Duff Kiligan, Senor Senior Sr., Bane."

"Bane!" Kim and Shego said looking at one another before looking back at Tiara.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" A feminine voice said.

They looked to see a woman with dark auburn hair walk up to them. She had two long strands of hair that framed her face, and bangs that hung just above her eyes. She had dark purple eyes and orange skin. She wore dark metal plating around her neck, chest, arms and legs, and wore a black tube top over it. Her stomach was left uncovered, but she wore a matching black mini skirt. She wore a crown on her head, that had a small jewel on it. Her cape was a long and a dark shade of purple. The cape covered her left side covering her left arm.

"Blackfire." Shego growled, flaring up.

"Figures you'd still be alive. Tiara, how could you ally yourselves with her? She's the cause of all of this." Kim told her.

"No Kim, the only thing I'm responsible for is you. Remember you are what I made you to be." Blackfire said, referring to Kim's super soldier abilities.

"You tried to turn her into a monster!"Shego roared.

Blackfire stared Shego in her dark green eyes. "I didn't try, I succeeded. The look in her eyes tells me I have." She said with a smile.

Blackfire knew where Kim and Shego have been. She also knew the state of the world she pulled Azula from. So she knew Kim and Shego had a taste of what war is like, especially Kim.

"Still you should thank me, I saved your friends asses on more than one occasion." Blackfire told them.

"Yeah I'll bet. What's in it for you?" Kim asked.

"Revenge." Blackfire answered. "Revenge for taking my left arm, and my sister." She said clenching her fist.

Tiara quickly interrupted. "Still she's right. We owe most of our survival to Blackfire." Tiara told them.

"It's kill or be killed out there Kim." Blackfire said.

"I don't kill." Kim said.

"Then you'll die simple as that." Blackfire said with a shrug.

"She'll do fine." Ron said cutting off Blackfire.

"Don't be a naïve fool, Stoppable. You know as well as I that the xenomorphs are not the only threat to us. How many bandits have you had to put down in the last five years?" She asked.

Ron looked away. "More than I would like to admit." He said.

Kim looked over to her best friend. "You've….killed?"

"We all have." Tiara said. "Kim we didn't have a choice. It was either them or us, we did it to protect our loved ones. We're still the good guys."

"Yeah but with blood on your hands. How could any bandit be as bad as a xenomorph?" She asked.

"You'd be surprised what the evils of mankind can still accomplish in this world." Another voice added in.

They turned to see three people walk up. Two they already knew as Betty Director and Nick Fury. The third person was female, had black hair and brown eyes and was dressed in standard S.H.I.E.L.D. attire.

"Dr. Director." Kim said acknowledging the head of Global Justice.

"Glad to see you well and alive Kim." She said. "I'm sure you remember Colonel Nick Fury?" She asked.

"How could we forget, he's sent his pet spider after me remember?" Shego answered, referring to Black Widow.

Nick Fury just glanced at Shego, not even dignifying her with a response, so Shego set her sights on the woman next to him.

"Who's the rookie?" She asked as she pointed her thumb at the woman standing next to Fury.

"Rookie?" She responded.

"This is Commander Maria Hill of S.H.I.E.L.D., and she is far from a rookie." Betty said.

"Yeah? Well I'll see it when I believe it." Shego said.

"Blackfire, I thought you were supposed to be doing recon? What happened?"

"Nothing happened that's what. No xenos for miles around." Blackfire shrugged.

"Damnit, those things have been trying attack us almost on a daily basis. This is no time for a break!" Fury told her.

"I'm sorry but I'm off the clock." Blackfire said with a sly grin. Blackfire walked away, but not before saying one last thing to Kim. "Oh and don't forget what we discussed." She said.

"I told you I refuse to kill." Kim replied.

"But you've done it already. You've killed hundreds of xenomorphs and even XeYori herself." Blackfire said.

"That's different they were monsters!" Kim shot back.

"Still they were living sentient beings, with a soul. You took that from them when you drove your sword through their hearts." Blackfire said before leaving the room.

Kim never thought of it like that. She assumed that the xenomorphs were nothing more than parasites. Parasites that just destroyed everything in their path like the plague, she didn't consider such beings as them to possess a heart or a soul, not with the way they act and destroy.

"Don't let it get to you Kim." Ron said, placing a reassuring hand on his best friends shoulder. "What you did to XeYori, you did for justice, and for the people."

Kim shook her head. "I'm not sure Ron, When we fought XeYori all I could think of was how much she had hurt me, the people she took from all of us. I was so angry at her." Kim told him.

"We all were." Shego added in. "It doesn't make us killers. People like Cortez and Black Star, those are killers." She told Kim.

Kim nodded, they were right. She didn't do anything wrong, all she did was fight and prevail in the name of justice. Still what Blackfire said didn't sit well with her. However that would have to wait, as the alarm sounded.

"What's going on?" Shego asked as the red lights started flashing throughout the building.

"We're under attack. It's the xenomorphs!" Vivian said over the intercom. "All hands to battle! Units A-D are to cover the main gate, while Units E and F cover the rear. We cannot allow them to breach these walls!" Vivian shouted.

"You heard the woman." Betty said. "I want you to assist Unit A Kim, and Shego you're with me. We'll back up Unit C."

"Tiara you and Jr. seek safety in the shelter." He told her.

"But, I can fight too." Tiara protested.

"No, you've done enough fighting. Right now Jr. needs his mother." Ron told her.

"He needs his father too." She told him.

Ron stared into Tiara's eyes, filled with worry, while his were filled with confidence. He kissed her on the forehead. "I love you." He said, before leaving with Kim and the others.

Tiara watched as his form shrunk away, as he ran down the halls. She looked down at her son who she held in her arms. He too watched his father leave to defend their home.

"Is daddy coming back?" The boy asked as he looked up at his mother.

"He'll be back." Tiara said offering her son a reassuring smile. In her mind she prayed to God that he would come back, she couldn't stand to lose another loved one.

**XX**

Outside the turrets came alive as they locked on to the approaching xenomorphs. Still there more than the turrets could take out and they began to quickly overheat. Inside Kim and the others were being fitted up, since Wade needed to make adjustments to the suits he gave Kim and Shego before they left five years ago.

"You'll be needing these." He said handing them a pulse rifle.

"It'll be a while before I can repair your swords Kim. I have to look them over if I want to replicate the same outcome Cortez did to make them so strong." He said.

Kim nodded. "Take your time Wade, no rush." She told him with a smile.

"Just make sure my princess can still cut through steel like butter when you're done." Shego said, as she suited up, with a smirk.

"Shego!" Betty said calling to her.

Shego nodded, but turned to face Kim before leaving. Shego embraced Kim, and kissed her. "Love you." She said.

"Love you too, come back to me." Kim told her.

"Not even hell itself could stop me princess." Shego said with a soft smile.

Kim smiled a bit, before Shego left with Betty. Kim's smile faded as Shego's form retreated to join Unit C. She turned to see Ron walking up to her, with his pulse rifle in hand. He said nothing as he approached, but only nodded. For Kim, the change was unsettling. She never thought she would see the day that her best friend would be going into battle like this.

She saw Rufus climb onto his shoulder, he too held a determined gaze on his face.

"You're going to let Rufus go into battle?" Kim asked.

"Sure." Ron replied. "The little guy can handle himself, besides it's his world too, he wants to fight for it just as much as we do." He told Kim.

She couldn't argue with that fact, in a way she was relieved to see that they still had each other, at least the xeno's hadn't destroyed that. They had already taken so much, she felt like she had let the world down. Did she let the world down? Did she fail? What did she do wrong? How did the world come to this?

These were the thoughts that raced through her mind as everyone gathered together. Kim was taking from her thoughts when she heard Vivian's voice over the intercom again.

"Unit A, it's up to you to stop the xenomorphs from breaching our perimeter. If they succeed in breaking through, then I don't have to tell you what that spells for everyone here. This is one of the few safe havens left in the world. I can't promise that any of you will make a safe return, but what I can promise is that what you do here, will never be forgotten." Vivian said.

"This is crazy, I didn't sign up for this." One of the soldiers said.

"Hey this is no time to get cold feet." Another man said.

"You've seen what those things can do, we all have! What chance do we got?" The man asked.

"What does it matter?" Ron said getting everyone's attention. "So what if they have us outnumbered. Our numbers may not match theirs, but our bullets do. Look at the man right of you, then look to the man left of you. You watch their backs, and they'll watch yours." He said.

The soldiers gained a bit of morale. "You heard him ladies, don't let a single bullet hit anything but those black bastards." One soldier said.

A large cheer was heard before the door opened, revealing the army that awaited them. They all stood determined to defend their home.

**XX**

Deep inside the base Vivian had joined up with Nick Fury and Maria Hill. They were in the elevator going to an underground S.H.I.E.L.D. lab deep underneath the base.

"Status report." He asked Vivian.

"Vitals are improving, she's become a lot more responsive. She's not speaking yet, but she's come a long way since you found her Col. Fury." Vivian said as she handed him a clipboard with vital statistics written on it.

Fury looked over the stats, before handing the clipboard back to Vivian. "Is she combat ready?" he asked.

"With all due respect she just woke up, she can't even speak and can barely move, let alone fight." Vivian said.

Fury scoffed at her reply. "Don't know until you try." He said as the elevator door opened.

They stepped out walking up to the large container.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this. What we are doing is wrong. Can you imagine what the people would think?" Vivian asked.

"It's the people we're trying to protect." Fury told her.

"By putting them in harm's way." Vivian said as she stared at the white haired female inside. "For some reason they can sense her, detect the beating of her heart. That's why they keep attacking us. They want her." Vivian said.

"She's our best chance Vivian, you know that." He replied.

"No, our best chance is with the people that are fighting for our very lives right this moment. You may have Betty convinced about your little project, but I refuse to go along with this any longer." Vivian said. "I refuse to be the reason innocent people are getting killed any longer."

"What are you doing?" Fury asked her as she started typing furiously on a computer panel.

"Pulling the plug on your little project." She said.

However before she could do anything she was stopped by Maria Hill. She restrained Vivian and placed cuffs on her.

"You're under arrest for treason Vivian Porter." Maria told her.

"Vivian do you honestly believe that since Kim and Shego have returned our odds have improved?"

"I do." Vivian answered.

"How can she do what others have died trying to do?" Fury asked her.

"She's done it before." Was Vivian's answer.

Having heard enough, Fury had Maria take Vivian to a holding cell. She would have to explain this situation to Betty later, hopefully she would be in a listening mood.

Fury called over another scientist. "Where's Dementor?" He asked.

"Working on another project." He answered.

"Figures, tell me is she ready to go?" He asked.

"We need to do a few test runs Col. Fury." The scientist said.

"Good, I have the perfect test run." He said as he watched the sleeping female float in her tube.

**XX**

**10 minutes earlier**

The second line of turrets came to life as the xenomorphs swarmed the first ones due to overheating. Behind the turrets stood the two hundred soldiers that were determined to stop the thousands swarming their base. In front of the two hundred stood Ron and Kim. They all watched as the turrets dwindled down the xenomorphs numbers.

"We charge as soon as the turrets go offline." Ron ordered. "Do not let a single one pass this line!" Ron said as he draws a line in the dirt with his foot.

Everyone readied their weapons, as Wade informed them of turrets beginning to overheat. After several minutes they stopped firing, and the xenomorphs quickly made their way towards the group.

"Give 'em hell!" A soldier shouted.

The army cheered and charged in towards their foes. They either ran in, or rode in motorcycles and other vehicles. Kim sat in the passenger seat as Ron drove in fast. A guy manned the guns mounted on the back of the vehicle and opened fire on the xenomorphs, killing a dozen in one sweep.

Ron spun the vehicle around, and ordered the man to open fire on the smashers that were approaching the base. The bullets ripped through their hides with ease, dropping the huge beasts. Ron looked to his left when he saw five xenomorphs quickly coming his way.

Pulling out his pistol he fired several shots, which killed three out of the five. The last two were moving too quick to hit.

"Kim!" He called out.

"Right." She replied.

She took quick aim, her enhanced genetics kicking in. She had a perfect headshot lined up, but when she fired she hit them in their shoulder, or the legs incapacitating them. Ron gave her a bewildered glance.

"Sorry I'm still getting used to this thing." She lied.

Ron of course, knew Kim was lying, she was always a terrible liar. He knew Blackfire's words had gotten to her, he just hoped it wouldn't get her killed in battle. Reacting quickly Ron fired the killing shots into the xenomorphs as more were quickly approaching.

**XX**

**Meanwhile**

Shego and Betty had their hands full assisting Unit C against the xenomorphs that attempted to attack the base from the rear. They were up against an army of warrior type xenos as well as a new group of xenomorphs called ravgers. The ravagers were praetorian sized creatures with sharper claws, teeth and bladed tail and had the strength to back up their extremely vicious nature.

Shego blasted away at the xenomorphs, but it could only hold them back for so long, and what killed the warriors in one shot took at least three for the ravagers. Shego took a few steps back as the xenomorphs closed in. Their numbers weren't as great as the ones that Kim and Ron were facing but they made up for that with sheer brutality.

"I've never seen Xita come at us with this much force. She must really want you two destroyed." Betty said.

"You don't say." Shego quipped. "We haven't even met this Xita, and somehow we've managed to piss her off, I think that's a personal best." Shego smirked as she kicked a xenomorph back, knocking it into another. She then blasted them with her plasma and killed them instantly.

Shego turned to see the claws of a ravager pierce through a man's skull. It swirled around quickly and impaled two more on its tail. It threw the corpses aside, and into more unsuspecting soldiers. That created a small opening that allowed the xenomorphs to push through. The xenomorphs pushed past Shego, leaving her for the ravagers.

'What? They're just shuffling past her. That means they're after…' Betty thought as she looked back at their base, an image of the white haired female popping up in her mind.

"I can't allow them to get to her, no matter what." Betty mumbled to herself as she opened fire with her pulse rifle.

She fired a grenade round, that was attached to the gun, pushing back the serpents. She turned her attention to Shego's fight after hearing her cry out in pain. Betty watched her roll across the ground as the ravager ran up quickly to finish her.

Betty made a sprint for the ravager, entrusting the rest to Unit C. She fired at the ravager catching its attention.

"That's right you ugly son of a bitch, you're playing with me now." She told it.

The ravager seemed to hiss in anger as it launched at her to attack. Betty did a backflip avoiding the strike, but was hit by the swift strike of the ravager's tail. She cried out as she felt her arm snap from the impact.

Betty rolled hard against the ground. She slowly tried to pick herself as the ravager's shadow loomed over her. She wasn't going to count herself out yet. Betty rolled out of the way as the claws of the ravager hit the ground. She fired several bullets into the ravager using her one good arm.

The ravager roared and stumbled back as the bullets ripped through it. It fell backwards as several soldiers came to Betty's side.

"Dr. Director are you ok?" He asked.

"Just a broken arm, nothing to serious. Go cover Shego." She ordered.

Suddenly another ravager appeared behind them, but was knocked away by a ball of green energy. They turned to see Shego walking up to them.

"So who needs to cover who now?" She said smirking.

"Always the show off." Betty commented.

"Somebody has to be." She answered. "Now let's wrap this up. Can't you guys call in an airstrike or something?" She asked.

"I'm afraid that's Team Go's department, but they away on another mission." Betty answered.

Shego scoffed. "I guess we'll just have to improvise." She said.

"Got any bright ideas?"

"I'm thinking, give me a minute." Shego replied.

However a minute is something they did not have. Several soldiers screams were heard as an explosion went off near the base. They turned to see three praetorian level xenomorphs emerge.

Before anyone could react the praetorians rushed in, heading in different directions. One charged straight for where Shego and Betty were. Betty got to her feet as Shego flared up and charged the serpent. The two clashed but the praetorians' strength proved to be greater and pushed Shego back.

The creature picked her up as it charged forward and then it proceeded to throw her to the ground. It then set its sights on Betty as gunfire erupted around its feet. The soldiers stood their ground trying to protect her, but in one swift motion the praetorian cut through them with its bladed tail.

Body parts fell and heads rolled across the ground after the attack. It grabbed Betty by her throat and held her in the air. She tried to raise her gun to fire, but the creature swatted the weapon from her hand. It let out a deep hiss as it opened its mouth revealing the second pair of jaws within.

Seconds before her life could be ended, Shego slammed into the xenomorph with her Ex Dash. The attack was great enough to cause the praetorian to stumble, but not great enough to make it release Dr. Director.

Shego growled as she began to barrage the back of the praetorian with her plasma as she tried to free the Director. She covered the xenomorph in green smoke as her barraged continued for a full minute.

"Betty did I get it?" She shouted, hoping to get a response.

Her response came in the form of the praetorian's hand grabbing onto her battlesuit and picking her up. Shego was about to knock the creature back with a pulse blast, but the creature slammed them both up against the wall.

It tightened its grip around them as it prepared to go for the finishing blow. Shego closed her eyes, and awaited the end to come. Instead what she heard was the praetorian cry in pain as she was released from its grip.

Shego opened her eyes and saw a fist extruding from the xenomorphs gut. More importantly the fist had a blue glow to it. Shego eyes widened, she recognized this particular glow, the energy that was being emitted was very similar to hers.

"Fashionably late as always." Betty said.

"Well it's like I always say." The masculine voice said as another arm wrapped around the praetorian's lifeless body, and then threw it to the side. "Better late than never."

"H-Hego?" Shego said as she stared at her brother.

"H-Hey sis long time no.."

Hego was interrupted as Shego threw her arms around him. She was overjoyed to see that her brother was still alive, it felt like a heavy burden was just lifted from her shoulders from just seeing him.

Hego returned her embrace, as he has missed his sister. Even though they had been warring with the xenomorphs, he has spent the better part of these five years worrying about his sister, concerned for her safety.

"We heard you were back in town, so we rushed back as fast as we could." Hego told her.

"We?" Shego repeated.

Hego stepped aside to reveal the other members of Team Go. They all had smiles on their faces, each one just as happy to set eyes on their older sister.

"I don't mean to interrupt the family reunion, but we're kind of in the middle of a crisis here." Betty said to them.

They all nodded, they could save the talk for later. Now that Shego was satisfied with seeing her brothers, she just needed to get back to Kim.

**XX**

Back near the front entrance of the base, the xenomorphs had managed to push Unit A back towards the front gates. Ron was pinned down with several soldiers as he tried to reach Kim, who was still out there amidst the chaos. Ron looked around, he saw an explosion erupt as Blackfire blew back several smashers and began dispatching them. Over to his right Bane and Deadpool were trying to divert the xeno's that outflanked Unit A.

Inside there were more people waiting to defend the base incase Unit A was overrun and xeno's got through the front gates. Killer Frost sat inside with the others. Her ability to flash freeze her enemies would come in handy, though Ron would prefer it if she was out here fighting with the rest of them.

Meanwhile Kim was busy fighting for her life. She turned to kick a xenomorph that was coming up from behind, knocking it back. She flared up her body totally incased in her white glow. She ducked the first xenomorph and grabbed it by its tail. Swinging it around, she knocked the others back. With her glows ability to temporarily paralyze whatever it comes in contact with she was left with a group of the serpents completely at her mercy.

Kim pulled out her sai as she approached the first xenomorph. It hissed trying to intimidate her, but failed to do so. She watched as it tried to crawl away, but she stepped on its tail, keeping it in place. She raised her sai over her head, and gripped it tightly. Unfortunately she could not bring herself to kill the creature.

_They were living sentient beings, with a soul. You took that from them when you drove your sword through their hearts._

Those were the words that rung through Kim's mind constantly. They bothered her, made her feel uncomfortable, uncomfortable and unpleased with herself. She prided herself on the fact that she fought for all things good, and never had to resort to anything lethal, but as of lately she has been doing nothing but killing. She just wanted it all to stop.

Kim dropped her sai to the ground. "I can't do it." She said.

However the xenomorphs didn't share her sentiments as her paralysis effect wore off and they began to crawl to their feet. Kim's eyes widened when she realized that she was completely surrounded. Suddenly gunfire could be heard and Kim watched as the xenomorphs that surrounded her dropped one by one.

Kim looked around, but didn't see anyone close by so she looked up. Sure enough she saw someone heading right towards her. Whoever it was had jumped out from the VTOL above. The figure landed in front of Kim. The person that saved her had long white flowing hair, and was dressed in a black catsuit almost similar to Kim's original Black Star outfit. She also had an MP5A5 strapped to both of her sides.

The woman had cream colored skin, and when she turned to look back at Kim it was revealed that she had violet eyes. For some odd reason Kim, felt that this woman's eyes reminded her of Shego somehow, but she couldn't place it.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to get killed?" The woman asked her.

**XX**

**Somewhere in Middleton**

Deep within a mall long since abandoned in Middleton, now a new home for the xenormorphs a voice could be heard.

"No. No. Not. Definitely not. Never. No way in hell. Not in this lifetime." A feminine voice said as clothes were being discarded. "I don't see what these humans see in these "clothes". They seem to be a big hindrance to me." A voice said.

The being in question was a xenomorph, and not just any xenomorph. This one was of the empress class. Standing at ten feet tall, she had a large five pointed crown and long flowing black hair. Like her mother before her she had a human figure, but retained the many if not all of the xenomorph traits.

She sensed someone approaching and she turned quickly, hissing deeply.

"Calm yourself Empress Xita. It's only me." A man said as he stepped through.

The man was Caucasian and wore black shades. He had short black hair, and had on a black leather jacket and black jeans.

"Oh, it's you." Xita said with a deadpanned expression. "What are you doing here? Did one of my sisters send you?" She asked as she continued to toss clothes from the racks.

"No, I sent myself. Also I think you could show me a little recognition, after all I was the one who helped you kill Dr. James Possible remember?" He asked her.

"The only recognition you deserve is the swift ending of your life, if you do not hold your tongue human. You now have ten seconds to tell me what you are doing in my lair before I gut you, like the worthless trash you are." Xita told him.

"Well since you asked so nicely." The man smiled. "I just thought you'd want to be the first to know, that Kim Possible and Sherron Go have returned." He said.

Xita stopped in her tracks. "Did I just hear you correctly?" She said turning to face the man once more.

He merely nodded and this made Xita grin from ear to ear. "I can't let such a rare occasion go without a little celebration. I know! I'll throw a welcome back party for those two, and they'll be my honored guests." Xita smiled.

Her smile faded when she saw that the man was still there. "You're still here? Go and tell my sisters that I'm putting something special together, and to get here quick because our honored guests wont be here long." Xita ordered.

"As you wish your highness, and the name's Chad." He told her.

"Ask me if I give a damn. Now quit wasting my time and go!"

She smiled as she watched the man do as he was told. Words could not describe how excited Xita was. She has been dying to meet the little redhead and her super powered girlfriend ever since they started this war five years ago.

"This party is going to be OTH! Off The Hook!" Xita laughed.

**This is where we will end it. Xita now knows of Kim and Shego's presence, but what about Fury's little test run of the white haired woman, is she friend or will she be a foe? Till next time.**

**Also I am sooooooooo sorry I've been trying to upload this for the better part of a week and a half, but better late than never right guys?**


End file.
